juggalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Death Racers
Death Racers is an American B movie directed by Roy Knyrim. Released direct-to-video on September 16, 2008, the film stars Insane Clown Posse and wrestler Raven. Plot In the year 2030, a civil war breaks out in the United States. In a final attempt to restore order, the president declares martial law. In 2033, a massive prison camp known as "the Red Zone" is built in a desolate city that soon hold over one million insane, violent felons (in a manner similar to the film Escape from New York). The United States is declared safe. A dangerous criminal known as the Reaper (Scott "Raven" Levy) has been extracting sarin, which he plans to spill into the nation's water supply. One of the prisoners, FX (Dustin Fitzsimons) secretly films the Reaper with a Wi-Fi digital camera as he discusses these plans, and the state's governor, Reagan Black (Robert Pike Daniel) finds out about them. Black develops a plan to hold a "death race" within the prison system, assembling four teams of racers: * The Severed Head Gang, consisting of Danny Satanico (Koco Limbevski) and Fred "The Hammer" (Jason Ellefson), two members of the largest gang in the United States, known for decapitating their enemies. The team is given a customized 1985 town car. * Homeland Security, consisting of Colonel Bob (Paolo Carascon) and Captain Rudy Jackson (Rick Benedetto), formerly honored, but now disgraced members of the United States Army. The team is given a vintage 1943 Willys MB. * Vaginamyte, consisting of Double-Dee Destruction (Jennifer Elizabeth Keith) and Queen B (Thereese), serial killers who seduced and murdered over 72 victims. The team is given a yellow Lotus with a black widow spider design. * Insane Clown Posse, whose violent form of hardcore hip hop was attributed as indirectly influencing multiple murders, acts of terrorism and a school massacre which resulted in the rappers being convicted for these murders and being dubbed as "the Charles Manson of their time". Although the group's music has been banned, it continues to retain a strong fanbase. Violent J and Shaggy 2 Dope are given an ice cream truck customized with a meat grinder, machine guns and "all the bling-bling these two Detroit locals could find". The race is televised live, hosted by anchors Harvey Winkler (Stephen Blackehart) and Jennifer Ramirez (Caroline Attwood). Black offers the teams gathering points for killing loose prisoners, promising freedom to the team that brings back the Reaper—dead or alive. When Danny Satanico suggests that the four teams escape, Black reveals that each team member has a chip implanted in their bodies which would kill any member that breaks the rules, using Satanico to demonstrate. When Insane Clown Posse's truck gets a flat tire, a fight ensues between the teams and loose criminals. In the distance, Violent J witnesses an explosion. The teams investigate, finding the burning Homeland Security jeep with two corpses inside. Violent J and Shaggy 2 Dope find FX filming the race. He tells them that there will be an ambush at their first destination, and they let him ride in their van. Each of the teams work together to surprise and kill the ambushers. Metal Machine Man (Damien Puckler), under the order of the Reaper, kills FX and attacks the racers before being hit by missiles fired by a pair of mysterious men. The teams fix their cars before dispatching. Violent J and Shaggy 2 Dope arrive at the Reaper's lair, and successfully infiltrate the fortress, preventing the Reaper and his henchmen from releasing the sarin into the water. The mysterious men arrive, firing a rocket into the room, and reveal themselves to be Colonel Bob and Captain Rudy, who were hired by Governor Black as inside men, and faked their deaths to convince the other teams that they had a chance of winning. Believing the Reaper died in the explosion, Bob and Rudy retrieve his severed hand and leave in Insane Clown Posse's truck. Violent J and Shaggy 2 Dope emerge from the rubble. Because Violent J is injured, Shaggy 2 Dope goes after Bob and Rudy alone. The Reaper appears and attempts to release the sarin as Violent J attempts to stop him. The Homeland Security team members arrive at the finish line, presenting the Reapers hand to Governor Black. Shaggy 2 Dope rises from the back of the truck, shooting at Bob, Rudy and the governor. Black presses the button to activate the explosives in the bodies of the Insane Clown Posse team members. The sarin explodes, causing a chain reaction which destroys the country. Cast *Violent J *Shaggy 2 Dope *Scott Levy - The Reaper *Jason Ellefson - Fred "The Hammer" *Jennifer Elizabeth Keith - Double-Dee Destruction *Thereese - Queen B *Dean Kreyling - Dr. Shank *Robert Pike Daniel - Governor Reagan Black *Stephen Blackehart - Harvey Winkler *Damien Puckler - Metal Machine Man *Dustin Fitzsimons - FX *Jesse Pate - Dr. Samualson *Caroline Attwood - Jennifer Ramirez *Rick Benedetto - Rudy Jackson *Koco Limbevski - Danny Satanico *Paolo Carascon - Colonel Bob *Anya Benton - Babylonian Temptress History In January 2008, it was announced that Insane Clown Posse and Twiztid had received a treatment for a low-budget horror film titled Road Rage, to be directed by Roy Knyrim of Sota Productions, who had previously directed Bruce and Utsler in The Chronicles of the Dark Carnival. It was stated that filming would take place over a two week period in Los Angeles during the Spring of that year. In March, a second announcement was made, stating that Insane Clown Posse would star in a film scheduled to begin production in the first week of May. Bruce and Utsler would portray their stage personas of Violent J and Shaggy 2 Dope, and the characters would drive around in an ice cream truck, killing pedestrians for points. It was stated that the film would be aired by the Sci Fi Channel in the summer. In September 2008, Death Racers was released direct-to-video by The Asylum. The film's soundtrack featured original music by Joseph Kamiya, in addition to previously-released music performed by Insane Clown Posse. At the 2008 Gathering of the Juggalos, Bruce referred to the film as "the bootleg ripoff fake version" of Death Race, and stated that Psychopathic Records was not involved with the film's production. Bruce and Utsler also stated that the reason they appeared in the film was to warm up their acting skills for Big Money Rustlas, the prequel to the Psychopathic film Big Money Hustlas, which would begin shooting after the Gathering had concluded. References Category:Movies